doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Doctor Who merchandise news :Some extras for the upcoming Doctor Who DVD releases have been announced in DWM 404. :Delta and the Bannermen :*Extended version of episode 1 :*Loads of archive material :*The Seventh Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :Image of the Fendahl :*Deleted and Extended Scenes :The Deadly Assassin :*The Gallifrean Candidate :*The Frighten Factor :Dalek War: Frontier in Space & Planet of the Daleks :*The Third Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :*The Daleks - Stripped for Action documentary :*Documentary on Delgado's Master :*The A-Z of Gadgets :The War Games :*Shades of Grey - A look into the pleasures and pressures of Black and White film-making :*Talking about Regeneration :*War Zones - A look into each of the wars that feature in the story :*Now and Then feature :*The Second Doctor - Stripped for Action documentary :It has also been announced that The War Games will be a 3 disc release :Covers and information for The Krillitane Storm, The Taking of Chelsea 426 and Autonomy have been released. :The Krillitane Storm by Christopher Cooper :When the TARDIS materialises in medieval Worcester, the Doctor finds the city seemingly deserted. He soon discovers its population are living in a state of terror, afraid to leave their homes after dark, for fear of meeting their doom at the hands of the legendary Devil’s Huntsman. :For months, people have been disappearing, and the Sheriff has imposed a strict curfew across the city, his militia maintaining control over the superstitious populace with a firm hand, closing the city to outsiders. Is it fear of attack from beyond the city walls that drives him or the threat closer to home? Or does the Sheriff have something to hide? :After a terrifying encounter with a deadly Krillitane, the Doctor realises the city has good reason to be scared. :The Taking of Chelsea 426 by David Llewellyn :The Chelsea Flower Show – Hardly the most exciting or dangerous event in the calendar, or so the Doctor thinks. But this is Chelsea 426, a city-sized future colony floating on the clouds of Saturn, and the flowers are much more than they seem. :As the Doctor investigates, he becomes more and more worried. Why is shopkeeper Mr Pemberton acting so strangely? And what is Professor Wilberforce’s terrible secret? :They are close to finding the answers when a familiar foe arrives, and the stakes suddenly get much higher. The Sontarans have plans of their own, and they’re not here to arrange flowers... :Autonomy by Daniel Blythe :Hyperville is 2013's top hi-tech 24-hour entertainment complex – a sprawling palace of fun under one massive roof. You can shop, or experience the excitement of Doomcastle, Winterland, or Wild West World. But things are about to get a lot more exciting – and dangerous... :What unspeakable horror is lurking on Level Zero of Hyperville? And what will happen when the entire complex goes over to Central Computer Control? :For years, the Nestene Consciousness has been waiting and planning, recovering from its wounds. But now it’s ready, and it’s deadly plastic Autons are already in place around the complex. Now more than ever, visiting Hyperville will be an unforgettable experience... :The Krillitane Storm, The Taking of Chelsea 426 and Autonomy will be released in September 2009 in the UK, at £6.99 each. :The cover and information for Battles in Time #61 has been released. :*Cybershades: Servants of Steel :*All-new Deck Doctor Puzzle spread :*Learn all about the First Doctor :*Comic Strip: Da Vinci's Robots :*Behind the Scenes: One Giant Leap! :This issue comes with a free packet of Devastator cards and takes a look at the Cybershades from The Next Doctor. :BIT 61 was released on the 7th of January in the UK, priced £2.50 :The cover and information for Doctor Who Adventures #96 has been released. :New year, new Time Lord, and new issue of Doctor Who Adventures! :In the latest issue of Doctor Who Adventures, out now, you can find out loads of essential information about the Doctor’s latest adventure – The Next Doctor – and about the man who we all thought was a future version of the Time Lord. :And if, like us, you love the scary Cybershades you’ll be desperate to get your hands on the cut-out mask. :Also, in this issue’s comic strip, the Doctor is joined on his travels by a new friend, Heather McCrimmon. :Heather is the result of a Doctor Who Adventures competition to create someone to travel with the Doctor… and you can read her first adventure here! :The issue comes with a free Time Agent Planner – perfect for drawings, addresses, storing monster facts… and most importantly, being in the right place at the right time! Plus; :*Posters: Miss Hartigan and her Cyber friends, the Other Doctor and Cybermen posters :*Tales from the TARDIS: Rose destroys the Daleks! :*How to draw: A creepy Cybershade! :*Doctor’s data: The horrible Miss Hartigan :*Competitions: Win loads of goodies! :*Subscription offer: Subscribe today and get a Sarah Jane Adventures CD! :*All this and more! :DWA 96 was released on the 2nd of January in the UK, and was priced £2.10. :2 Entertain have announced their 2009 Doctor Who DVD release schedule :26th Jan - The E-Space Trilogy :23rd Feb - The Rescue & The Romans :16th Mar - Attack of the Cybermen :TBA - Delta and the Bannermen :TBA - Image of the Fendahl :TBA - The Deadly Assassin :TBA - Dalek War: Frontier in Space & Planet of the Daleks :TBA - The War Games :Also, episode 3 of Planet of the Daleks, which previously only existed in black and white, has been colourised for its DVD release. :The cover and information for Doctor Who Magazine #404 has been released. :The CyberKing speaks… in DWM 404! :Dervla Kirwan, Miss Hartigan in The Next Doctor, talks exclusively about playing the beautiful and ruthless ‘lady in red’ in this month’s Doctor Who Magazine. So, about that frock then...? “In her very first scene, drab, matronly, grey dress, and then she sort of transforms into this vision of red!” laughs Dervla. “We don’t know how she did that really. We assume there’s some handy Cyberman with needlework skills and great make-up boxes!” :Also in DWM 404: :’S no joke! :It may seem like a bleak midwinter with no full series of Doctor Who to look forward to this year. But fear not! DWM is on hand to provide the essential guide on How to Survive 2009… :Snow and Shooting! :DWM joins the Doctor Who team as The Next Doctor is filmed and reports on the making of the show – featuring never-before-published photos and exclusive chats to the cast and crew, including David Tennant, David Morrissey, Veilile Tshabalala, Edmund Kente and Russell T Davies! :Snow in Stockbridge! :It’s a snowy day in the Doctor’s favourite English village. But how does he come to find himself in the within the mind of Maxwell Edison?! Find out in The Stockbridge Child Part Two by Dan McDaid, with art by Mike Collins. :Snow on Svartos! :The Time Team continue their quest to watch every single Doctor Who story, from the start. Will they give the Seventh Doctor and Mel a frosty reception when they travel to Iceworld in 1987’s Dragonfire? :’S no business like showbusiness! :What’s it like to visit the sets of Doctor Who, Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures? Children in Need made it possible for a lucky few to get a guided tour – and DWM was there to help you share the experience… :Um… ’S’ nothing under the kilt? :DWM talks to former companion Frazer Hines about lovely ladies, being telepathic and how his character, Jamie, could return to the Doctor Who… :Er… no snow, but it’s awfully white! :The Fact of Fiction travels back to 1968 to a land Unicorns and Minotours to reveal the remarkable truths behind the Second Doctor story, The Mind Robber… :Snowy-haired soldier! :DWM pops round to see old friends of the Doctor, the Brigadier and Sarah Jane, with an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the recording of the finale of The Sarah Jane Adventures, Enemy of the Bane. :Plus! All the latest news, reviews, previews, competitions and more! :Put another log on the fire and snuggle up on the sofa with DWM 404! :Doctor Who Magazine #404 is released on the 8th of January in the UK and is priced at £3.99. :The individual covers of Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate, the 3 stories which make up the E-Space trilogy, have been released. :For information on The E-Space Trilogy, see the news archive. :Full Circle, State of Decay and Warriors' Gate will be released on DVD as The E-Space Trilogy on the 26th January in the UK, priced £34.99 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article DVD of the month [[Carnival of Monsters (DVD)|'Carnival of Monsters']] On the planet Inter Minor, a travelling showman named Vorg and his assistant, Shirna, arrive to entertain the populous. With them is an amazing machine - an intergalactic peepshow called the Scope. As Vorg's show begins, alilen worlds and strange creatures are conjured up from the Scope for the watching officials of Inter Minor... find out more! Book of the month The Janus Conjunction The planets Janus Prime and Menda are diametrically opposed in orbit round a vast Red Giant star. But while Menda is rich and fertile in the light of the sun, Janus Prime endures everlasting night, its moon causing a permanent solar eclipse... find out more! CD of the month [[The Daleks' Master Plan (CD)|'The Daleks' Master Plan']] In their quest to gain control of the Solar System, the Daleks have taken possession of the Time Destructor, a weapon which threatens the safety of all who stand in their way. They have formed an alliance with the Outer Galaxies, all of them bent on destroying the human race, and called a council of delegates to their base on the planet Kembel. In their midst is none other than Mavic Chen, treacherous Guardian of the Solar System... find out more! Video of the month [[The Sensorites (VHS)|'The Sensorites']] The TARDIS arrives in a lifeless spaceship. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan are shocked to find the bodies of the crew slumped over their stations. Yet the crewmembers are far from dead - they are under some sort of mental attack that keeps them prisoners in space... find out more! __NOEDITSECTION__